


The First Lady

by vivaforever597



Category: Aladdin (1992), Disney Princesses
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaforever597/pseuds/vivaforever597
Summary: Jasmine's father has decided to retire, leaving Jasmine as the sultan-to-be. But with her political plans, it isn't an especially easy transition for her or Aladdin.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ravelqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravelqueen/gifts).



> It's actually funny that I was assigned Aladdin for this challenge, because it was a total last-minute addition after I suddenly entered a Disney Princess phase, prompted by seeing an interview with the Beauty and the Beast VAs about the film's 25th anniversary. (Hmm, does this mean they're planning a similar re-release of Aladdin next year? I wonder...)
> 
> Specifically, ravelqueen's request stated (in part), "I'd looove something about Aladdin and Jasmine actually ruling Agrabah, or at least being the prince and princess with all that entails. Like, what are their challenges? What is Aladdin's unique perspective?" I just rewatched the cartoon episode Do the Rat Thing, which I had on VHS as a kiddie, and involves Jasmine going undercover as a street rat (literally) in an attempt to understand Aladdin better, and discovering the conditions one poor family is living under. So these pieces came together in my mind to form the idea of Jasmine taking on social justice as a ruler, and voilà.
> 
> (Is the title a reference to the current election campaign, as I write this in mid-October? Of course.)
> 
> Probably unnecessary T for a couple vague references to sex.

“Princess, what will your ruling strategy be?”

“Your Highness, are you fit to rule?”

“What will you do for the people of Agrabah?”

Jasmine sighed to herself. Or, really, it was less a sigh, and more the puff of air that comes out of a bull’s nostrils when he’s angry. This press conference to discuss her impending coronation had been a terrible idea, and she’d known it. But somehow, her father and Aladdin had talked her into it...

“Is there a reason for —“

“ENOUGH!” Jasmine snapped. She was a patient woman, but even she was reaching the end of her rope. “I am perfectly fit to rule. Agrabah has been ruled by men for decades. I think a lot of our female citizens would tell you it’s about time a woman took the throne. Besides, I am my father’s only heir. There is nothing wrong with my father except that he is exhausted from ruling for forty years now. And if any of you think I will do anything other than maintain his policies of caring for the people who need our help the most – the people whom _I_ brought to his attention – you are very much mistaken.” She paused, expecting another frenzy of questions, but instead the crowd seemed to have been shocked into silence.

“I think perhaps that is enough for today?” her father said bemusedly. There were grumbles of what sounded like assent from those assembled. “Well, we’ll speak to you again soon,” he said brightly, “when we have more information for you! Good day!” He hopped down from his seat, as unbothered as ever, then slipped behind the curtain to return to his daily life.

Jasmine sighed and followed him. If she was trying to prove herself as a calm, measured ruler, she hadn’t gotten off to the best start, she had to admit.

Past the curtain, she was greeted by Aladdin, dressed a bit more nicely than usual in case he’d needed to make an appearance. “You did great, Jas,” he said, his absurdly wide smile reassuring her of his sincerity. Yes... that smile and that sincerity were why she’d fallen for him, after all.

She sniffed. “You think so? I was a little... abrupt.”

Aladdin shrugged. “You had to get your point across, huh? And they’ll have to get used to hearing from you if you’re gonna be the sultan. And you can be pretty fiery sometimes.”

“Only when I’m fighting for what’s right!” she retorted.

“I didn’t say otherwise.”

Finally, Jasmine smiled. “They _had_ better get used to it,” she agreed, and reached down to link her fingers through Aladdin’s.

“Hey, Jas?” Aladdin said. “Just one question.”

“What’s that?”

“What will I be called?”

Jasmine grinned. “You, Aladdin, will be my consort.”

“Consort, huh? What does that mean?”

“It means” – Jasmine smiled dangerously – “that you’d better watch yourself or you’ll have no title at all.”

They giggled as they walked down the hall back to the main part of the palace. Even royal couples had to have their private jokes.  
  


* * *

  
“So, Jazzzzz,” Genie wheedled. “What are you gonna do on your first day as sultan?”

Jasmine smiled. “Oh, I don’t know. Outlaw magic lamps?” she joked.

Genie faked a gasp. “Oh, Jas, you wouldn’t!”

Jasmine raised an eyebrow humorously. “Just watch me. The sultan can do whatever she wants!” She paused to take a drink of her water. “But really, I want to push for my program collecting food from the market vendors for the poor. It’s just going to waste!” She sat back with a frustrated sigh.

Aladdin eyed her. “Your time as a street rat really affected you, huh, Jasmine?”

She blushed. “It certainly left an impact on me,” she muttered. Aladdin’s snicker raised her hackles. She would never live it down if she let him win this argument. “Oh, be quiet, _consort_ ,” she said teasingly. “Consort- _to-be_ ,” she added.

“Oh, I consider it a compliment,” Aladdin assured her. “Of sorts. At least you tried. Which ...” he sighed. “... Is more than I can say for some people.”

Jasmine met his eye. “I do care about people,” she said, trying not to be cross. “I’m everyone’s princess, and I’ll be everybody’s sultan, and I’m going to act like it.”

“And I’m sure you’ll try really hard,” Aladdin replied mildly.

She ignored the implicit criticism. “You do realize as the sultan’s consort you’ll be expected to take part in my actions.”

“I will?” Aladdin almost gulped.

She smiled, enjoying her position of power. “Naturally. It’s not all balls and magic carpets and lounging by the fountain, you know. Especially not if we’re going to do anything about the people in poverty. But anyway,” she added, “I’ll be a lot more successful with an advisor with firsthand experience.”

Aladdin grinned as she reached over to cover his hand with hers. “Careful, Princess,” he said lightly. “You don’t know what people will say if you give a street rat like me any political power.”

“ _Former_ street rat.”

“Speak for yourself!”  
  


* * *

  
A year later, Aladdin sat in their new quarters, ostensibly playing a simple game with Abu, but even the monkey could tell his mind was somewhere else. Despite Abu’s constant chatter, trying to get him to focus on their battle of wits, Aladdin kept going glassy-eyed, staring into space with a light smile.

Abu had a feeling it was going to be one of those nights he was forcibly removed from the royal bedchamber.

At last, Jasmine returned, her face weary from a day’s work of governing. Not wanting to test his luck, Abu took the opportunity to dash out while the door was still open behind her.

“Long day?” Aladdin asked mildly.

“The longest,” Jasmine sighed. He could believe it: in less than a year, he’d seen her grow more short-tempered, and certainly more consistently tired. At least she was giving the position her all, which was more than he could say for her father, much as he loved him. “Endless meetings with the sheiks. They seem utterly convinced that I’m trying to ruin their lives.”

“Claiming redistribution of wealth?”

Jasmine snorted. “No. The environmental policies. Pardon me if I want our kingdom to have enough water for the next century,” she said sarcastically. She had developed an edge to her since taking the throne, along with the headstrong personality she’d always shown. But in private, once her mind was off of governance, she was the same kind Jasmine he’d always known. And loved.

“I had an idea. Something for us to do, to relax you,” Aladdin ventured.

Jasmine rested the back of her head against the door. “If it involves doing anything in bed other than sleeping, I’m not up for it,” she warned.

Aladdin grinned. “Not at all,” he said. He rose to his feet, walked to the small in-room wardrobe, and took out the brown cloak she’d worn as her street rat disguise. He handed it to her with the same sweet smile she’d first seen those years ago... It only then registered with her that he, too, was wearing such a cloak, not the finer garments he’d become accustomed to over the years.

“I think Carpet’s getting a bit restless,” Aladdin said. “It’s been a while since we last took him out.” Jasmine raised her eyebrows. “Want to go for a little spin?” Aladdin asked.

She smiled and took the cloak from him. “Maybe,” she said, “that is just the ticket.” She leaned over to give him a kiss.

The day’s stress and drama slipped away. It was just like that night, years before.


End file.
